


what a bunch of weirdos

by FrankensteinsLibrary



Category: Darkstalkers (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Body Horror, Brotp, Catboys & Catgirls, Darkstalkers Are Not Dead, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Living Together, Love, Monsters, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Paparazzi, Rare Pairings, Rock Stars, Roommates, Teeth, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankensteinsLibrary/pseuds/FrankensteinsLibrary
Summary: A set of short stories that pop randomly in my head for the Darkstalkers universe. Updates will possibly be late at night, as I always tend to write around that time when I'm the most tired. Why? I dunno.
Relationships: Felicia & Lord Raptor (Darkstalkers), Lilith/Q-Bee (Darkstalkers)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	1. What Are You In General?

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty ya'll as I've said before I'm a bit better at setting a mood than...anything I guess. I'm pretty good at capturing character in dialogue though! But ya'll will just have to fill in the blanks for where they are. Ya know, essential reader stuff. Enjoy! Love ya!

“Bebe.”

Lilith jumped at the voice coming from the blue, “Wh-What was that?”

Her partner, Q-Bee, tapped her shoulder. “Hm?”

The buzzing voice spoke again, “You’d asked me earlier what my name is: it is Bebe.” Lilith yelped from hearing the voice so close, and from Q-Bee no less. She rarely made contact with her, let alone spoke.

“I...thought your name was-”

“Q-Bee is only my title as a ruler, as it had been for the soul bee before me and the one to come.”

“Oh…” Though hearing this Lilith did not pay much attention, she was too focused on her mouth -- which did not move. In fact, none of her face showed any sign of movement; it remained still like a dolls’. This made her curious as to how she made sound in general. It sounded as if a thousand tiny people lived behind her face.

“What’s wrong?” Q-Bee spoke, startling her out her thoughts, “You are not looking at me.”

“Yes I am! It’s  _ you _ who aren’t looking at  _ me _ ! Your head’s all low and stuff.”

“Lilith…”

“Hm?”

“My eyes are up here.” 

Q-Bee lowered her head more to present the glassy black orbs that until now Lilith never paid much mind to. She began shaking slightly at how...alive they looked up close, and with the added wriggling of the antenna between them, it was pretty harrowing.

“If those are your eyes...then where’s your mouth?”

Like synthetic jello the skin began to split across the queen’s ‘face’ causing it to open up wide, presenting a large set of fangs in the upper set of teeth and with tiny little teeth rimmed across the jawline.

Q-Bee couldn’t get a word in before Lilith flew away.


	2. Sheilas and The Catgirl Scandal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This next chapter reads sort of like an article on a certain topic of phenomena. Enjoy!

Let's tell the story of events from a day in the life of some random groupies; we'll call them Sheilas.

Sheilas were big time fans of Lord Raptor, a hardcore Australian rocker. They made merch, zines, and vlogs of such to support him and his upcoming album:  _ Ozom's Return _ . 

There was a lot of superstition surrounding and even opposing this album because of the implications in its lyrics of the creator being in league with the fabled demon lord Emperor Ozom of Makai. 

The Sheilas however didn't care, or felt more encouraged to support the album, even some of the ones from major religious families. 

Also, like most groupies, Sheilas were only concerned with one thing: getting down under and dirty with the singer. One thing that was apparent to people who saw Lord Raptor --hardcore fan or no-- was that he was  _ extremely _ attractive. 

Standing an intimidating 5'10, bearing looks that favored that of equally popular rockstar, Ozzy Osborne (if not slightly bonier), it's no wonder Mr. Raptor was being constantly swarmed with backstage accessors begging for more than an autograph. Requests to which he gladly obliged. 

That is until sometime in '95.

During one of Raptors' tours, one Sheila sought to meet with him for an after show hook-up in the hotel he was currently staying in. What greeted her at the door was not Raptor, but a large catwoman. 

The Sheila ran out of the hotel and alerted the authorities, telling about a "monster sighting" and that she "feared for her life". When the police arrived at the room, all that was there was a regular cat.

However, keen photographers and civilians have been more than happy to confirm sightings of an alleged catwoman with Raptor at restaurants and public places.

About a month later, Rolling Stone did an interview with the rockstar about the sightings and the incident before:

> **"Are the pictures with the catwoman real?"**
> 
> Lord Raptor: I guess the cat's pretty much out of the bag. (he laughs) So I might as well say it; yeah, the pictures are real.
> 
> **"What's her name?"**
> 
> Lord Raptor: Rather not say.
> 
> **"What happened the night the police where called to your home?"**
> 
> Lord Raptor: Well she [the catwoman] called me up one night she said, "There were cops at the hotel room" I said 'Why the hell were there cops at the room?! Are you alright?' She said, "A girl was here a moment ago, I think she was looking for you-" I was like "Ahh shit!" 'Cus I was having a friend over that night but I was gettin' take-out or something I dunno. I didn't know she'd be there that early. From then on I told her not to answer the door when I wasn't home. 
> 
> **"Was she the same cat the police saw when they got there? I heard catpeople could shapeshift."**
> 
> Lord Raptor: Yeah. 
> 
> **"What is the catgirl to you?"**
> 
> Lord Raptor: I don't wanna answer anymore questions about her.


	3. Swept Off My Feet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was made months ago

She wrapped her lean bulked arms around him while he returned the gesture. Though her muscles felt firm on his slightly bonier ones, he couldn't help but find comfort in how well they fit. Like a puzzle piece.

Felicia ran her paws through Zabels' hair, her soft touch almost made him drowsy, but instead of falling asleep, he fell into her kiss.

Her arms squeezed around him tighter, pulling him close and lifting him ever so slightly off his feet.

He did not want to feel the floor again.


End file.
